Family Connections
by Janis B
Summary: An ex-con threatens Syd and Gage as they a wait the birth of their first child


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Family Connections  
  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The only light in the room was a tiny bedside lamp that illuminated her features as she peacefully slept. Her husband stood in the doorway watching her, as she stirred slightly trying to get comfortable. She had just past the halfway mark of the eighth month of her pregnancy. Her eyes opened and seeing her husband she reached out her hand to him.  
  
"Finish up your reports Gage?" she asked.  
  
"All done Syd," he smiled as he came over to sit beside her on the bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Syd had gone to bed before Gage her back bothering her and exhausted, "Better then I was."  
  
She tried to sit up, Gage gently held her against the pillows, "Lay back Honey, I'm coming to bed too."  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Gage turned off the light, kissing her as he did so. He went to his side of the bed and undressed, then slipped under the covers with her putting his arm lovingly around her.  
  
**********  
  
Syd was up first the next morning; she brought a mug of coffee to her husband.  
  
"My coffee, my life line," Gage smiled taking it from her as he pulled her close and kissed her. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Okay Syd what's wrong?" he asked setting down his coffee.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Gage."  
  
"Honey?" he asked genuinely concerned.  
  
Syd sat silently for a few moments until she finally said, "I waddle."  
  
Gage knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he couldn't help it he laughed.  
  
"That's the last time I tell you anything," she cried trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Syd," he pulled her to him again and held tight as she struggled in his arms, "Honey, you don't waddle, I don't think you have ever looked more beautiful then you do now expecting our baby."  
  
She let herself relax against her husband and he wiped the tear from the corner of her eye holding her a few minutes more.  
  
"I hate to move you but if I don't get in the shower we'll never get to work."  
  
Syd turned in his arms and gave Gage a kiss; before she moved so he could head for the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up if you want any breakfast."  
  
"Don't go to any trouble Syd, we'll pick up something on the way in," he called to her not hearing her reply as he had all ready stepped into the shower.  
  
A few minutes later he came walking into the kitchen to join Syd taking the last drink of his coffee. She sat at the table with a glass of juice reading over a file.  
  
"Ready to go Shorty?" Gage asked, coming up behind her and kissing her neck. He reached his arms around her letting his hands rest on the baby.  
  
"All set," came her reply closing the file as she spoke. She brought her hands up to rest on her husband's hands. "I can hardly wait until you can start carrying this little bundle of joy around," she told him, as Gage helped her up.  
  
"Me too," he whispered, "where would you like to stop for breakfast?"  
  
"Let's stop at that new diner over at Western Plaza."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Twenty minutes later they were walking into the diner for a quick breakfast. The place was busy; Gage put his arm around Syd's shoulder guiding her to a booth by the window that had just become available. A waitress came over to the table as soon as they sat down and began clearing up the dishes, promising she'd be right back.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"It's fine Syd, stop worrying," Gage took her hand in his and flashed his million-dollar smile.  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion outside, police cars began screeching up as an alarm began sounding and gunfire was being exchanged.   
  
"Stay put Syd, I mean it," Gage told her getting up and trying to move past the people crowding the door, his hand on his gun.   
  
Gunfire was breaking through the windows of the restaurant, as two men came running from the bank towards them. Syd moved as quickly from her seat as she could. At the same instant two men came busting through the door, firing off a round into the air.   
  
Gage fired his gun at the same time Syd got a shot off. Both assailants fell injured, to the floor.   
  
"Nice shooting Ranger Cooke," Gage commented as he cuffed his prisoner. He pulled the man to his feet and started for the door.  
  
"Gage think you could give me a little help?"  
  
She stood there holding her cuffs out to him. He had forgotten about Syd, even though they hadn't worked together on the street for a few months it didn't occur to him that she would need help.  
  
"Sorry, Syd I forgot," he said as she trained her gun on Gage's suspect and he cuffed hers. Pulling the man to his feet they started for the door again.  
  
**********  
  
"Where's Syd and Gage this morning?" asked Alex as she walked into her husband's office. "This isn't the big day is it?" was her next question fearing she was missing out on something.  
  
"They haven't come in yet and they haven't phoned so I assume that they are on their way here," replied Walker smiling at Alex. He knew his wife hated to miss anything and with the Gage's very close to having their first child she was trying hard to keep on top of things.  
  
"Maybe we should call them."  
  
"Alex if they are having the baby right now they don't need us to call them. Gage will phone with any news."  
  
"Gage could have called as they were leaving," Alex pouted.  
  
Walker smiled and shook his head.  
  
Trivette stuck his head in the door interrupting them, "Excuse me Walker but I found Syd and Gage."  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"It's two bank robbers that they just took down over at Western Plaza."  
  
Walker got up, gave Alex a quick kiss and followed Trivette out leaving her to ponder the situation.  
  
**********  
  
The partners were standing talking to Dallas P.D. when Trivette and Walker pulled up. Except for the two that had ducked into the diner where Gage and Syd were the rest had gotten away.  
  
Gage was standing behind Syd as he always did, but it wasn't until she leaned back against him that he realized she must be tired from standing so long.  
  
"Walker I'm going to take Syd for something to eat and then to the office we'll see you there."  
  
"Good idea Gage," Walker, told him thinking she looked tired.  
  
"Really you two I'm fine," Syd protested.  
  
"That's the way we want to keep it too. Humour me Syd, " Gage told her putting his arm around his wife.  
  
"All right Gage," she rolled her eyes as she let him walk her to their car. He opened the door and she sat down sliding her legs in, actually thankful to be sitting.  
  
"Okay Honey?"  
  
"I told you that I'm fine," she replied sounding annoyed.  
  
"What you say is not always what is going on Syd," he reminded her bringing her hand to his lips.  
  
"You can take my word for it this time, other then my legs and back bothering me a bit I'm fine. Now get in this car and take me for something to eat, we are hungry," she smiled as she patted her stomach.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So does someone want to tell me what went wrong today?" Max Tarsal was yelling at the two men sitting before him.  
  
"The security guard thought he had to be a hero and pulled his gun. As soon as the shooting started alarms started going off and police started showing up."  
  
"And pray tell what happened to Dixon and Wheeler?"  
  
A fourth man entered the room, "I can tell you, the Rangers got them."  
  
"You're sure of that?" Tarsal asked looking at Russ Quinn.  
  
"Positive Ranger Francis Gage and I go way back, I haven't seen him for a few years, but I'm sure that was him this morning bringing Dixon and Wheeler out of the diner. Looks like the Ranger was having breakfast with either his girlfriend or partner. Who ever she was she helped with the arrest."  
  
It had been a few years since Quinn had seen Gage. The last time he had seen him, had been the day Gage had testified against him and landed him in prison. Now he was out and Gage was still interfering in his life.  
  
Quinn had been dating Julie Gage. Her brother had never liked him. In fact Gage had gone undercover just to investigate him. It was then that he had found out about his involvement with a gang of armed bank robbers. Gage had ruined any chance that he would ever have with Julie he had betrayed them. What hurt the most was when he testified against him in court. The look on Julie's face, she believed her brother not him. He would never forgive Francis for what he had done that day, never.  
  
**********  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said the two of you were hungry," Gage laughed as Syd polished off the rest of his home fries.  
  
"So the baby has your appetite that's all."  
  
"Did you want some dessert now? Some apple pie and ice cream maybe?"  
  
"You're pushing your luck Gage."  
  
As if on cue Gage's phone rang and he answered it instead of replying, "We're on our way now."  
  
"That was headquarters, our suspects from this morning are all patched up and waiting to be interrogated. Are you about ready?"  
  
"Are you kidding me, this is the most excitement I've had in months, let's go."  
  
Trivette had pulled the rap sheets on Dixon and Wheeler. They were both small time until this latest venture. From what they read the partners knew that there had to be someone else masterminding the robberies. Now if they could only get one of these two to talk...  
  
They walked into interrogation one where Ian Dixon sat waiting for them. Gage walked over and pulled the chair out for Syd to sit down. Then standing beside her leaning on the table looking at Dixon he said, "That was quite an interesting story Wheeler told us about why our breakfast was interrupted this morning."  
  
"I especially liked the part about he had no idea they were going to hit a bank until you forced him out of the van to help with this job."  
  
"Nobody forced him to do anything."  
  
"Forced is the word he used isn't Gage?"  
  
"Yep that was the word."  
  
"Well he's lying I didn't even know Quinn and the others until Wheeler introduced me. This is the first job I've done with them."  
  
"First job he's done with them and he's ready to take all the heat for it, what loyalty."  
  
Syd looked over to Gage his mind seemed to be somewhere else. He walked over to where she was and putting his hand under her elbow he began helping her up, "Can I see you outside for a minute?" he asked at the same time.  
  
"Okay what's up?" she asked once outside.  
  
"Do me a favour Syd and see if you can find out where Russ Quinn is. Start with Huntsville and see if and when he's been released. And one more thing send Trivette back to finish this interview."  
  
"Gage."  
  
"Don't argue with me on this please Syd, I'll explain it to you later tonight," turning he walked back in with Dixon as she stood staring at the door he disappeared behind.  
  
Syd walked back into the office and right over to Trivette's desk. "Gage would like you to help him finish up with Dixon and Wheeler he's in one."  
  
"All right Syd," Trivette said getting up from his desk, "Everything okay?"  
  
"Something Dixon said is bothering him and he's keeping me in the dark for now. I'll worm it out of him though," she replied trying her best to smile. It bothered her that Gage had told her to send Trivette back.  
  
**********  
  
Syd sat at her desk punching up the information Gage had asked for. Russell Arthur Quinn had been sentenced to ten to fifteen years for his connection with at least six armed robbery bank hold ups. Her husband's testimony had been the key to his conviction. Two months ago Quinn had been paroled.   
  
Syd was reading over the transcripts of the trial. She was so engrossed with what she was reading that she didn't notice when Alex leaned over her shoulder and asked her what she was doing making her jump.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you Syd."  
  
"It's okay Alex I wasn't learning anything anyway."  
  
"I thought for sure that you two were having that baby this morning."  
  
"Not yet but soon I hope I can hardly get up and down off this chair."  
  
As they chatted, Gage came in with Walker and Trivette. Syd stared over at them wanting desperately to know what was going on. Alex noticed how distracted Syd was but didn't say anything. The three of them talked for a few minutes more and then Gage came over to her desk.   
  
"Hi Alex need to borrow my wife if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, she's all yours," said Alex as she got up and walked over to her husband's desk.  
  
Gage sat on the corner of Syd's desk facing her, "I know you're mad at me, I want to wait until we get home to explain it to you if that's all right."  
  
"I guess it will have to be," she couldn't stay mad at him, she knew he had a reason for doing what he did, "Got that information on Russ Quinn, he's been out for six months on parole." She handed the file to Gage.  
  
He took the file from her letting his fingers linger on hers. "Julie is still on assignment isn't she?"  
  
"Yes until the end of the month I've got a number on her at home so you can call her when the baby is born."  
  
"That's good, I'll give her a quick call tonight too then. I just have a couple of things to wrap up here and I'm ready how about you."  
  
"Anytime you are,'' she told him as she began tidying her desk, wondering more what Julie's connection could be to all this.  
  
Gage walked back over to Walker and Trivette, had a few more words with them and was ready to go. He came back over and collected Syd and they headed out. Neither spoke on the ride home. Gage was still a million miles away and Syd was trying hard to give him the time he needed to settle things in his own mind.  
  
**********  
  
"I want to give Julie a quick call before we start dinner," he told Syd as he unlocked the door.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll get things started and you can help me when you are finished talking."  
  
He closed the door and pulled her into his arms, "Thanks," he whispered to her.   
  
Letting go of her she headed down the hall to the bedroom to change while Gage walked over to the desk to phone his sister. All the desk draws had been opened and gone through.   
  
Syd was suddenly calling him. He ran down the hall to where she was looking into their bedroom. It had been torn apart and searched as well. He walked into the middle of the room with Syd, surveying the damage with her when her phone began ringing.  
  
"Ranger Cooke," she said as she answered it.  
  
"Yes I know who you are now. Would your husband Gage be there I'd really like to have a word with him, he's been keeping things from me."  
  
"One moment," Syd mouthed the words, "it's him," to Gage as she handed him her phone.  
  
"Quinn, what do you want?"  
  
"Julie's phone number I was hoping we could all get together especially now that you are married and expecting a family."  
  
"Quinn nobody wants to get together with you especially not Julie, I'm warning you stay away from her and stay away from my wife."  
  
"Or what Gage? You'll arrest me? I lay in your bed today looking at that picture of your pretty wife, thinking about how good it must feel to touch her, how soft her skin must be, wondering if this bed is where the baby was conceived. I'll have what I want by the time I get through with you."  
  
The line went dead. Gage threw the phone against the wall smashing it into pieces. Syd walked over to her husband and put her arm through his. His arms went around her and he held her until the baby kicked.  
  
Gage rested his hand on Syd's tummy, "I know I broke Mommy's phone," He told the baby. "I'm sorry Syd," he said holding her close again.  
  
"I can get another phone Gage," she smiled and kissed him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
"Go call Julie and I'll call Walker and let him know what's going on."  
  
Syd took his cell phone and went to the kitchen to call Walker, while Gage went to call Julie. She was putting the finishing touches on dinner as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sit down everything is ready. How's Julie?"  
  
"Oh fine," Gage absently replied as he sat down at the table. Reaching out he took Syd's hand when she sat down and began, "I'm sorry about today."  
  
"Gage just tell me what is going on. I know that you helped put this Quinn away so what's the rest of the story?"  
  
"Russ Quinn was a boyfriend of Julie's. He wasn't just any boyfriend; Julie was in love with him. It was the first time I'd ever seen her truly happy for a while any way. I wanted to like the guy, I tried hard to like him for her sake but there was something about him that didn't add up. I tried to warn Julie to be careful about him, which of course only served to drive a wedge between the two of us.   
  
Quinn was always pumping me for information on the cases I was working; one in particular was a string of armed bank robberies. I hadn't been with the Rangers that long and this was my first undercover assignment with them. It didn't take me long to find out that Quinn was in on robberies and had been from the start. He got wind of the fact I was investigating the hold ups. He talked Julie into going away with him, then called threatening me if I wanted to see her alive again I'd lead the investigation in a different direction.  
  
It took two very long antagonizing weeks to track down where he had taken Julie. When we finally found them and were closing in on him he had held Julie at gunpoint trying to make his escape.   
  
It took Julie and I a while to patch things up between us. Even though we are really close things have never been quite the same."  
  
Syd stood up, walked over to her husband and standing behind him put her arms around his neck, "Gage this isn't the same thing."  
  
Gage reached around and pulled her into his lap, "When his name came up today Syd I wanted you out of there. I didn't want him to know you even existed. Let's face it with this pregnancy it puts you under a great handicap when it comes to defending yourself. Now he's been in our home, he knows about you and he knows about the baby." He pulled her tighter as he spoke; he wanted her to understand how much this scared him. "Syd he wouldn't hesitate for a second to use you and the baby against me. He used Julie and blamed me for his arrest and conviction. If anything happened to you or the baby I don't think I could handle it."  
  
"I promise to keep us out of harms way. You, Walker and Trivette get out there and put this guy behind bars again. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," he smiled giving her a kiss at the same time, "That's the same deal I just made with Julie."  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You aren't thinking about going after this Texas Ranger are you Quinn?" asked Max Tarsal of his partner.  
  
"He owes me he robbed me of six years of my life and the only girl that I ever really loved."  
  
"It's in the past dredging it up will only be your undoing. We have two more jobs and then we will be moving on leaving this sorry state behind us."  
  
"He'll only pay if he gets in the way. He did once and that ain't about to happen again.  
  
Tarsal opened a couple of beers and handed one to Quinn, "Glad to hear you talking with a clear mind. It will only cost us if you go after a Texas Ranger and cost us dearly."  
  
Quinn took a long drink of the beer then raised the bottle to Tarsal, "Two more weeks, two more jobs." In his mind he thought to himself and one dead Ranger.  
  
***********  
  
Syd woke and reached for her husband, his side of the bed was empty. It was still dark; she struggled to her feet to go look for him. She found him sitting in the nursery.  
  
"Hey you what's up?" she asked as she went in and put her arms around him.  
  
"Nothing I was tossing and turning and didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Didn't work I'm awake."  
  
"Let's go back to bed then."  
  
"Not until you tell me what is keeping you awake."  
  
"Oh everything and nothing," he told her standing up and putting his arm around her.  
  
"I was thinking I might take the next couple of days off, maybe give you some room to work this case."  
  
Gage had wanted her to take it easy and start her maternity leave but she had insisted that she was fine, not wanting to give up work.  
  
"I love you Honey," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Actually though I'd rather have you at work right now surrounded by rangers. That way I'll be able to keep my eye on you too. So if you can stand it a little longer," he teased knowing she had been making the sacrifice for him.  
  
"This Quinn really bothers you doesn't he?"  
  
"Ya well I saw what he did to my sister and even at the trial he claimed he loved her and everything he did he did for her. He had some kind of hold over her, after all he did to her I really don't think she has ever gotten completely over him."  
  
"Did he beat her?"  
  
Gage pulled Syd a little tighter as he nodded his head yes, "He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Julie was a means to an end, back then it was all about money and robbing banks. He's still robbing banks, he wants Julie back probably to get at me and he hates me. I don't want him to think he can use you to get to Julie and me."  
  
**********  
  
Walker and Trivette were waiting for Gage when they arrived the next morning. They had gotten a slow start, Syd was tired and Gage wished he could leave her sleeping. He knew he couldn't chance it.  
  
Before taking off with Trivette to check on some leads Gage went over to his desk to call Alex. Walker had told him that she wasn't going to be in court all day so he had decided to ask her if she could check on Syd during the day.  
  
"Be happy too Gage."  
  
"I wouldn't ask but she wasn't feeling that great this morning and it looks like I'm going to be out of the office for most of the day."  
  
"No problem, I've got your number on speed dial in case we need you. Try not to worry all right."  
  
"Thanks Alex," he said as he hung up the phone and walked over to Syd's desk.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Not too bad, nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Trivette and I have quite a few leads to run down so I'll probably be out most of the day, I asked Alex to check in on you..."  
  
"Gage," she cut him off the independence coming through, "Why did you do that I'm fine really."  
  
"Well I'm not fine so be nice to Alex for me please," he managed to smile as he headed for the door with out giving her a chance to complain further.  
  
She sat watching him go out the door and wondered why she could never just say okay Gage instead of arguing with him. She knew he had only her best interests at heart. She waited until she figured they were in the car and dialled Gage's number.   
  
"Hey you I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are, I'm sorry too."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Syd hung up the phone and went back to work.  
  
"Man I don't know how you do it," commented Trivette.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tame your wife."  
  
"I never tame her I just love her," smiled Gage.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first place on the list was Quinn's address. Gage banged loudly on the door as Trivette identified them as Texas Rangers. The door swung partially open. Gage gave it a shove with his foot opening it the rest of the way. No one was there.  
  
They moved inside looking around for a clue to where they might find Quinn. Instead they found pictures that he had taken from Gage and Sydney's home the day before. There was one of Julie and one of the three of them together. A snapshot Syd had taken of brother and sister the last time they were together.  
  
Gage's phone rang; he pulled it from his pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hi Gage I'm not home."  
  
"What do you want Quinn?"  
  
"Julie isn't home either, you want to tell me where I can reach her?"  
  
"I don't know where she is. She's out of town and isn't going to be back for a couple of months so give it up," Gage managed to get out with out loosing his cool.  
  
"Then maybe Sydney wouldn't mind keeping me company, I know she isn't a Gage by blood but I'm in a pinch here."  
  
"Stay away from her Quinn."  
  
"Maybe I could go with her to the hospital in case you get all tied up with stopping bank robberies. I could be there when the next Gage comes into this world. Do you suppose it's a little girl? She can call me Uncle Russ, we can all be family again."  
  
The line went dead. Gage immediately started dialling Syd.   
  
"Ranger Cooke," Syd answered her phone.  
  
"Syd," Gage paused relief washing over him, "just called to check on you."  
  
"Gage you are never going to catch Quinn if you spend all day talking to me," she teased.  
  
"I'll try to remember that. Syd he called again told me that since he couldn't find Julie that he may have to substitute you. Promise me you won't go any where by yourself."  
  
"I'll be right here when you get back I promise. Alex has me under her thumb she has called twice and she is walking in the door as we speak."  
  
Walker had been speaking on his phone; coming out of his office seeing Syd on the phone asked if it was Gage.  
  
"Walker wants to talk to you," she said handing the phone to him.  
  
"Gage another robbery is going down, you and Trivette want to meet me there," he said repeating the address to him. He gave Alex a quick kiss and took off out the door.  
  
***********  
  
"So what do you feel like for lunch?" asked Alex turning back to Syd.  
  
"Maybe I should stay here in case they need me for something."  
  
"Nonsense Syd they can call us if it is that important. You need some lunch and a change of scenery. Let's go."  
  
"I promised Gage I'd be here when he got back."  
  
"Syd they are going to be a couple of hours we have lots of time."  
  
"I can't Alex," she said standing up to come around from behind her desk, just as a pain hit her. She quickly sat down in her chair and Alex came around to her.  
  
"Take a deep breath and relax Syd, I'll get Gage on the phone."  
  
"He can't come right now he's with Trivette on his way to a bank robbery."  
  
Alex began dialling her phone, "Walker when you catch up with Gage can you send him to the hospital Sydney's just gone into labour."  
  
***********  
  
Walker pulled up right behind Gage and Trivette who were all ready out of the car heading towards the bank weapons drawn. He tried to get Gage's attention but he was too focused on taking Quinn down. Walker took the opposite side to cover them.  
  
Shots began sounding as the robbers emerged from the bank trying to make their escape. Trivette and Gage were ready; two of them came racing towards them. After a quick scuffle the Rangers had the two in custody.  
  
Gage cuffed his prisoner, standing up he came face to face with the barrel of Quinn's automatic weapon.  
  
"Always got to be interfering don't you Gage? You think that badge gives you the right to do as you please. You ruined things for me and Julie, she loved me and you turned her against me."  
  
"You turned Julie against you yourself I had nothing to do with it. You robbed the banks, you beat her and used her to try and save your own neck. You held the gun to her head. I know Quinn I was there. It took all I had not to kill you that day."  
  
"Well I guess you should have done it Gage because I'm going to kill you now," Quinn told him raising the gun to aim at him.  
  
Suddenly from out of no where Walker came flying with a drop kick catching Quinn square in the shoulder sending the bullets showering in the air as he fell to the pavement. Now both Walker and Trivette were on him putting him in cuffs.   
  
Gage was on the ground, Walker raced to his side.  
  
"It's just a shoulder wound," Gage told him struggling to get up.  
  
Walker put his hand under Gage's arm helping him and telling him, "It's going to be a lot more then that if I don't get you to the hospital, Alex took Sydney there about an hour ago."  
  
"Syd's having the baby?" Walker nodded his head yes, "Let's go," shouted Gage taking off for the truck, Walker right behind him.  
  
**********  
  
Alex came back into Syd's room taking her hand she told her, "I left instructions at the nurses' station that as soon as Gage got here they were to bring him right in."  
  
"Where is he Alex?" cried Syd as another pain hit her.  
  
Before Alex could answer her phone rang. She turned and began walking towards the window as she answered it.  
  
"Walker where are you? What are you doing in emergency? Is he okay? Of course she's registered under Sydney Gage not Sydney Cooke. Walker just get Gage up here," Alex hung up her phone and turned back to Syd.  
  
"Alex what's wrong?"  
  
"Walker and Gage are downstairs in Emergency, Gage took a bullet in the shoulder and as soon as they have him patched he'll be up here."  
  
"But he's okay isn't he?" she asked crying out in pain again.  
  
Syd's doctor came in before Alex could answer, "Just wanted to take a quick peek and see how you are doing here," she told her. "Things are progressing the way they should we are going to need you to push very shortly."  
  
"I can't my husband isn't here yet. Alex please find Gage."  
  
Gage heard her as he opened the door, "I'm right here Syd," he said coming to her side, taking her hand.  
  
Alex took Walker's hand and pulled him into the hall giving the parents to be time by themselves for the last time before the baby's birth.  
  
"I thought you were going to miss everything," Syd cried grabbing Gage's hand fighting another pain.  
  
"Go with it Syd, breathe Honey," Gage encouraged.  
  
The doctor had come back into the room now, "Okay Syd let's get you into delivery, everything is looking good, I'll see you two in a few minutes," the doctor smiled a reassuring smile.  
  
Syd was wheeled into delivery Gage holding her hand. It wasn't too much longer that Cassidy Lynn Gage was born.  
  
"She's beautiful Syd," beamed Gage as he looked at the tiny baby in his wife's arms.  
  
"There's no mistaking who her father is she looks just like you Gage," Syd murmured looking at the little blonde haired cherub.  
  
The nurse came to take Cassidy to the nursery so Sydney could get settled in her room. When they got to the room, Syd noticed Gage looked as exhausted as she did. She moved over and patted the bed, "Come lie your head down," she coaxed Gage, which he gratefully did.  
  
"Your arm hurt a lot Gage?"  
  
"A little, I'll be fine. It's been a long day for both of us," he smiled. "We got Quinn, now all the women in my life are safe."  
  
"All the women?"  
  
"All the women, Julie, you and Cassidy," he smiled closing his eyes.  
  
The nurse came in with Cassidy, she looked at Gage who was sound asleep beside his wife. Sydney smiled and told the nurse not to worry they wouldn't wake Daddy. The nurse smiled too, handing the baby to Syd, she helped her get comfortable feeding her new daughter. As she lay back on the pillow, Gage moved his good arm around her drawing the both of them closer to him. It felt good to be this close to Gage.   
  
The nurse came back shortly and tucked Cassidy back in her little bed, pushing it within Syd's reach. Alex stuck her head in the door just as the nurse left.   
  
"Hi congratulations Mom and... Dad. Giving birth must be hard work." she smiled looking at Gage.  
  
"That and being shot."  
  
"Well your daughter is beautiful Syd and be sure to tell Gage when he comes to," Walker told her.  
  
"We'll be back a little later when you've rested," Alex said squeezing her hand as Walker and her left.  
  
Syd smiled at her tiny daughter and leaning over touched her hand with her finger.  
She closed her eyes too and lay back against her husband.   
  
Gage opened his eyes for a minute and seeing his wife and daughter safely by his side he smiled, knowing this is what his life was really all about.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
